Unknown
by gypsyrin
Summary: Its been a year since they defeated Ultimecia but it seems that something else has come up. The group has been called back to Balamb Garden by request of Cid Kramer for an important meeting and it seems that Rinoa is no where to be found.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or the charries. Square Enix has that pleasure.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
****Reunion Thrice**

"Irvine er... Irvine Kinneas?" Selphies voice was soft yet still loud enough for the tall man in the cowboy hat to hear. Slowly he turned around telling whomever it was on the other end of his cell phone to hold on one second. Her eyes traveled to the hand in which he held his cell phone and once he turned around, they followed to where the tips of his fingers just barely brushed his jaw line.

"Er. Yes?" it was him. The Galbadian accent gave it away along with the sly smirk that snaked its way across his mouth as he realized it was a pretty girl asking.

Her eyes snapped to his and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as recognition dawned in the tall mans eyes. It took only a minute before the person on the other end finally got his attention once more.

"Squall, calm down would ya? I'm still here... no I didn't hang up on you... no I don't know where Rinoa is.... Yes I'll keep an eye out..." Irvine never looked away, though he did brush his hand along Selphies cheek while giving her a smile that he reserved just for the small brunette. It had been almost a year since they'd seen each other, almost a year since Selphie and her friends had defeated Ultimecia. She knew why it had taken him a few seconds to recognize her as she no longer had the short brown hair that was always flipped out, instead she wore it much longer and came to rest just above the middle of her back. Instead of her usual yellow jumpsuit she now wore a pair of light boot cut jeans with a pair of white and yellow high tops on her small feet. The top she wore was a white tank top, the day was nice so she hadn't bothered to grab a jacket.

"Hey Squall?... I just ran into Selphie.... Yeah I'll ask her if she's seen Rinoa..." he cocked his head to the side as if asking a question and Selphiemerely shook her head, a frown had made its way over her small features.

"She says she hasn't.... Yeah.... Okay, I will... Bye." With a low whistle Irvine flipped his phone shut and placed in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Selphie Tilmitt, how have ya been darlin'?" his blue eyes sparkled as he took her in once more which caused her to blush slightly.

"I've been..." she had to think about that a moment "-Okay I suppose. How about you?"

"Ahh 'bout the same, better now that I'm with you" he winked at her and pulled her small frame into a hug.

She couldn't help the small flutter her heart made as she placed her arms around his waist to return the friendly gesture. It shocked her just how much she had missed him, everything about him. The way he smelled, the sound of his heart when he hugged her like this, his smile, and even his cheesy pick-up lines.

"Y'know, your gonna over-load with cheese one day if you keep using those pick-up lines" she giggled as he stepped back, his arms still on her shoulders, and smiled down at her.

"As long as your with me, than that'll be jus' fine with me." he winked once more and, placing his arm around her shoulders, pulled her along with him down the Balamb street.

The day really was gorgeous, she had heard on the radio that the temperature was above 25 degrees Celsius with not a cloud in the sky, which was a-ok to the small brunette. Finally she took note that Irvine wasn't wearing his duster, and that he had on a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans along with a pair of black runners. Not that she was really complaining because she figured he could look good no matter what he was wearing. Her thoughts began to skitter back to the bits and pieces she had heard from his conversation with Squall and so she turned her gaze upwards to question him.

"So... Squall lost Rinoa?" an image of Squall chasing a small black dog with angel wings on its back caused Selphie to involuntarily giggle.

With a questioning look down at her Irvine shook his head and smiled "Yeah, they've been arguin' a bit 'n I guess she jus' took off." he sighed and squeezed her shoulder as he looked up the road towards the entrance to town. "You hear for that meetin'?" his voice had gone quiet so only she could hear, and though she was right beside him she still had to strain her ears.

"Yeah... Whats it about?" she really was worried, there was always a slight chance that Rinoa's powers were becoming to much for her or that Ultimecia came back. Both options gave her the shivers, Irvines hand began to rub her arm as he looked down at her with a frown on his face.

"Nope. Not a clue. But hey whatever it is we'll get through it together." he winked at her and removing his arm from her shoulders he gently took her hand in his own.

She couldn't help but believe him, not only because he was a smooth talker but also she knew that with the six of them together they could accomplish almost anything. Taking a deep breath as they reached the town limits Selphie broke away from his hand hold and jogged a few steps before turning around to face him, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Race yah!" she grinned as he eyed her, his face held a look as if he were thinking but before she knew it Irvine had taken off at full speed, his tall form bent slightly forward against the wind his movement was making.

"No fair!" she squealed after him as she put all her force into the running, she soon caught up to him and they were neck in neck as they barreled towards the front gates of Balamb Garden where a very distressed looking Commander was pacing.

Selphie skidded to a stop just a few feet from Squall where she took a mere two steps before collapsing from being out of breath. Irvine followed closely behind where he mimicked her movements though he ended up sitting on a cement half wall, both their breaths were coming ragged and quick as Squall eyed them both with surprise.

"Selphie? Irvine?" shock was apparent in his voice and Selphie finally managed to catch her breath before she looked up at him and smiled.

"You... bet... cha" she panted and brought her hand up to wave, then she held it out towards Squall.

With a deep sigh he took her small hand in his own gloved one and pulled her up where as soon as she was steady he let go, from there Selphie threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a massive hug.

"How are yah Squall?!" she giggled finally being able to speak a sentence without breaking for breath.

Irvine followed suit and stood up where he shook Squalls hand and smiled at his long time friend.

"Yeah, did yah find Rin?" his tone was good natured but Selphie could hear a bit of concern melded in there.

"I'm good and no... I was hoping that maybe she just went to the beach, but I checked and she's not there." he couldn't hide the worry anymore, not from his friends anyway. Selphie took a deep breath and began to chew on her lip as she thought. Irvine had no idea what to say, so he simply frowned and looked out the Garden front gate at the huge field.

"She'll come back.. I'm sure of it!" she finally spoke into the silence just as it started to get uncomfortable.

Squall could only smile at the assurance in Selphies tone and all he could do was nod "I'm sure you're right Selphie, come on, you guys need to shower and then Cid wants to see us." he started towards the stairs

* * *

**A/N - This was just supposed to be a short little one shot about Selphie and Irvine, but clearly its turning into something more. I live off reviews so RnR please!!! **


End file.
